


一辆苗勋车

by Romanceless



Category: N.Flying (Band), 苗勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceless/pseuds/Romanceless
Relationships: 柳会胜/车勋
Kudos: 6





	一辆苗勋车

第一次上床是在柳会胜二十一岁生日那年。此前他只想象过，半夜在军队臭烘烘的厕所小声喊着车勋的名字自慰，连正了八经的男男片都没观摩过。车勋自然更不必说，如果哪天搞个存天理灭人欲代言人的竞选，他绝对是黑马选手。

白天两个人逛街买零食，车勋照顾着柳会胜的小孩口味，甜食买了一购物车，顺便满足自己的私欲。他没想到晚上就轮到自己被柳会胜吃了。太阳落了山，车勋送柳会胜到家门口，临抬脚被他拉住，一双小狗眼眨巴眨巴：“哥哥我好饿啊，给我做牛排吧。”

听他的鬼话。车勋进了门就后悔了，客厅茶几上润滑和避孕套摆得整整齐齐。柳会胜的手并没有要松开的意思，车勋叹一口气：“你先让我洗个澡。”

澡当然是两个人都要洗的，车勋洗完出来柳会胜再进去，小孩这会儿倒是红着耳朵根。车勋披着浴巾坐在沙发上，手握着润滑的瓶子听着浴室的水声发呆。他认识柳会胜的时候自己也还才上高中，那时的柳会胜说是小学刚毕业也有人信。太乖了，白白的带点婴儿肥，成天安安静静地跟在车勋屁股后面，无论被他捏脸颊肉还是捏肚子肉都不反抗。哪像现在，怎样都是退伍的男人了，脸上的二两肉虽然没完全消失，肱二头肌倒已经很发达了。

柳会胜是在军队打电话给车勋表白的，在他入伍的第三天。这小孩不会那时候就惦记着这口了吧。车勋的脸也烧起来。

要冷静。车勋告诉自己。他冷静地拧开润滑的盖子，挤出一点倒在手上。他可不想连扩张都让柳会胜帮自己，他这个哥哥的颜面该往哪搁。

可车勋忘了退伍老兵干什么都是雷厉风行的，柳会胜擦干身子出来的时候他甚至才刚开始放进第二根手指。车勋不知道自己这副样子有多危险而迷人，因情欲沾上一点潮红的表情甚至还十分真挚，对着柳会胜冷静地说：“再等我一会。”

谁等谁是傻子。柳会胜几乎是扑到车勋身上，又因为撞疼了车勋软软地说抱歉。欲望驱使着这个毫无经验的年轻人，他的唇覆上车勋的，青涩又笨拙地交换津液。柳会胜的手探向车勋的后面，那个已经微微张开的地方是车勋精心为他准备的，他想想大脑就要爆炸。好软，他的手指温柔而好奇地摸索，经过某一位置的时候车勋明显变得不一样了，眼神放空嘴唇微张，全身泛起细微的战栗。于是柳会胜的坏心眼被成功激发，绕着那一点打转，让车勋发出压抑的呻吟，像化成水一样瘫在自己怀里。

柳会胜像一个开拓疆土的战士，手和嘴唇在车勋白净精瘦的全身游走。轻轻咬一下耳根，咬一下锁骨，咬一下乳珠，接连的挑逗让车勋濒临丧失理智的边缘。前端涨的难受，他脑袋空空，下意识去伸手握住，又马上被柳会胜拉开。

他还是低估了柳会胜的强壮，两只手腕被他轻而易举地控制在同一只手中。柳会胜还是用同样无辜的眼神看着他，说出的话却要多流氓有多流氓：“哥哥，好坏啊，居然想要自己解决，不想要我了吗？不可以的哦，今天是我的生日呢，作为礼物，就让我把你操射吧，好吗？”

把你操射。车勋脑海里只剩下这四个字。他全身软趴趴，被柳会胜翻了个面，手被禁锢在后腰，柳会胜用另一只手伸进车勋嘴里。他妈的，柳会胜怎么那么会，无师自通吗。他后面也被进入，前面也被进入，口水顺着嘴角淌下来，他甚至觉得自己后面也在出水。可柳会胜又是那么不懂技巧，一下是一下地猛烈撞击，每下都带着要贯穿车勋的气势。嘴里的手指好像要伸到他喉咙里去，车勋只能发出一些破碎的呻吟。柳会胜在他耳边低语，平常清亮的嗓音也因情欲带上几分嘶哑：“哥哥，舒服吗？舒服的话，叫我的名字吧，我会很喜欢的。”

嘴里的手指撤去，前后被操的感觉却依然存在。车勋淌下泪水，快感和羞耻感混杂的泪水。“柳会……胜……你妈的……啊——”

柳会胜很满意的样子，抽插着把车勋翻了个面，对准才探索出来的敏感点发出猛攻：“哥哥，我好喜欢啊，你再多骂我几句好吗，我现在更硬了，你感觉到了吗？”

他就这样被搞射了，射在柳会胜厚实的腹肌和胸肌上。车勋浑身上下每个地方都在战栗，被瞬间的巨大快感凌迟。柳会胜很喜欢他这样，摸摸他瘫软下来的前端，像是在夸奖。车勋因为柳会胜的动作再次硬了起来，回归的部分理智让他咬住下唇，阻断里面的呻吟。

柳会胜无辜地看着车勋，仿佛他做了什么对不起自己的事，身下的动作也跟着停了下来。车勋从没发现这样的一面，差点脱口而出“为什么停下”的，也是自己的一部分吗？

每一个细胞都喧嚣地喊着“想要”，巨大的落差让他开始对着柳会胜断断续续地哭。柳会胜温柔地拂去他的泪水，却依然说着放荡的话：“哥这样，是不愿骂我吗？那就夸夸我吧，记得吗，我是需要夸奖的小孩子啊。”

车勋当然记得，在他给每个人介绍这个像自己亲弟弟一样的人的时候，为了解释他的害羞内敛，他总会摸摸柳会胜柔顺的头发，告诉大家，他还是小孩，需要鼓励和夸奖的。这话现在被搬到这种场合，彻底崩断了他脑子里那根理智的弦。

他开始求饶般地讲话：“会胜……很厉害……”

柳会胜开始缓慢地动起来，一点一点擦过他的敏感点：“会胜是谁呀？”

快感的刺激像海浪一样拍打着车勋的大脑：“是……是我的弟弟……”

“嗯？”柳会胜不甚满意，歪着头装作没听清。

“是……是我的……老公……”

车勋已经彻底被割裂，理智失去对整副躯干的控制。他开始扭动腰肢，试图获取更多的快感。柳会胜露出一点微笑，像是小时候被摸头夸奖之后的害羞：“你的老公在干什么？”

“在……操我……”车勋一只手抚慰着前端，另一只手掐捏着一边乳珠。柳会胜玩弄着另外一边，嘴上依旧是不停歇的流氓话：“那你，爽吗？”

“爽……爽得……要死了……”

柳会胜完全满足了，带着薄茧的手扶着车勋的腰，开始了前所未有的激烈抽插：“怎么爽的呀？”

“老公操我……操得爽……我……啊——我要被老公操死了——”

这对柳会胜来说也是惊喜。平日里对人拒之千里的车勋，此刻在他身下晃动着腰肢求欢。柳会胜覆在车勋的身上，操弄的同时软软地对他说话：“哥哥，你知道我想这一天想了多长时间吗？进军队之后我就发现我不能没有你，见不到你的每一天对我来说都是煎熬。表白那天晚上我第一次梦遗，梦到你在我身下叫我老公……”

车勋已经被操得神志游离，空洞着双眼去舔柳会胜的耳根。柳会胜还在说：“哥哥，你能说一句我爱你吗，我等这句话等太久了。你知道我把你说的‘我也喜欢你’录下来，在半夜边听着那句话边自慰吗？可是我没有听过你说你爱我。”

他喘着粗气看向车勋，这个几乎被他玩弄得坏掉的人。于是柳会胜的眼里带了歉意：“哥哥，我知道我今天太坏了，你原谅我好吗？哥哥，我爱你，你可以说一句‘我爱你’给我听吗？”

车勋第二次勃起的欲望抵在柳会胜的小腹，随着柳会胜的每一次抽动摩擦着他的肌肤。车勋软软地抱住柳会胜，在他颈侧留下一个浅浅的吻：“会胜啊……我爱你。”

柳会胜像过了电一样，这可比单纯的做爱爽多了。他加快抽插的频率，又扳过车勋的头给他一个缠绵的吻。两个人几乎同时释放出来，精液不分你我地溅了两人一身。他们就这样拥抱着，胸膛剧烈起伏，直到吻结束也没有分开嘴唇，在第一缕月光照进来的时候，双双进入梦乡。


End file.
